The Odds
by DakotaBeor
Summary: AU Healdor was all what was left of Europe. Like Panem the country has a game; The hunger games, One of teams- where survival is key, Where life means so much. Only thing is have your fellow tributes really got your back? Or is death your fate?


_I Havent read the books, But i saw the film and did some research- I noticed that there wasnt much about Europe and considered an AU on what could happen if it actually occured there- and this is what i came up with. It has twists and although similar to The Hunger games, I am trying to make it as different as possible so please enjoy!_

_Id like to say thanks to- Esmee, Charley, Beth and Boris (Alex)! Please read and Review :)_

* * *

**The Odds**

**Prologue**

The sky threatened to rain as dark clouds rolled over in the far distance; Clashes of lightening brightening the sky in short bursts as it passed, Carrying with it the ominous feel of fate. Children cried into the dawn's dark sky as they closed the wooden shutters to their huts, sliding down the walls as if in pain; fear coursing through their minds at the knowledge of what was to come. Their parents knowing their own helpless state would simply close their eyes and pray. Pray that today wasn't the day that their child was condemned to death. For it was the one day, from every four years that the people of the 6 sectors of Healdor had come to hate- fear- It was the day of the 'reaping'… marking the start of the games. The hunger games.

One hut door opened slowly however while all the others closed; Its soft creaking barely audible over the large storm which began to brew in the distance. Sighing the worn, tired face of a teenager stepped outwards; Her light hazel eyes rising to the sky as she took in the deadly vibe which thickened the air around her.

"Lilly"

The girl spun on her heel, causing her own long braid of light blonde hair to flick outwards. More small strays pulling away and hanging in loose curls beside it. Standing behind her was the withered image of her father; His body bent inwards as he used a rotting cane to support his left side. Slowly his half-hearted smile graced his aging face while he nodded slowly towards his only child. "You look beautiful"

Lilly looked down at her clothes, The same bleach white dress adorned her figure while a single belt of turquoise wrapped tightly around her waist, Completed with the small black dainty shoes that sector 2 was expected to wear. Glancing back towards her father, the teenager's eyes welled to the brim; Causing her to instinctively jumped forwards and wrap her arms tightly around his neck, Her head seeking his shoulder for warmth, comfort and overall protection as she did so.

"Lilly stop come on-" He muttered as he took a shaky breathe inwards, pulling her slowly away from his shoulder to gaze at her tear soaked face. "Your name is only in there once remember-" Lilly slowly nodded and rubbed her soaking eyes away, Her face becoming stoic with a slight tinge of embarrassment at the expression of her fear. Healdor was the only thing which remained of Europe, It wasn't even believed to exist until a decade previous- and once it was known it received a lot of unimpressed views from capitol in Panem. Healdor was made up of 6 sectors, The first four were the poorest; where poverty wasn't the worst thing that could happen to you, If you were able to have at-least one meal every two days you were considered safe. These sectors were the slaves to the richest, the pets for those who were not poor. Sector 5 and 6 were the sectors where a person couldn't spend a day without drinking from a crystal cup; Where the capital city of Healdor was found, resigning on the borders as to not cause rows and disruption to its people.

"I know" Lilly whispered back as she smirked sadly, Although it was a lie. Ever since Healdor took up their version of the hunger games she had requested her name to be entered more than once; in return that her father received the medical care he needed and if she was to die… a constant supply of food. Unlike Panem, Healdor had a much smaller population- They were still struggling since the event which had changed the world. This meant that a game where young were killed every year seemed impossible and sick. So Instead to remain on the Capitol's good side, A young woman named Arianna proposed a version of the hunger games which occurred every four years, One which instead of teenagers fighting for their life on their own- They were teams of 5 according to their sectors, A game where teamwork was critical for survival, But laced with temptation to cause one another to turn, all for a better life in Sector 5 or 6.

Lilly's father smiled and gestured for the door in-front of them, His hand shaking as his knuckles slowly turned white from the tight grip on his stick, "Then don't keep them waiting my dear-"

"I wont father- I need to go meet Kayla first, We need to check the crop" Lilly smiled as she turned back to face the door, By now a light rain had begun to fall down upon them, Causing the streets made of a hard clay to turn into a thick mud; saturated with water. The blonde girl allowed her eyes to meet the horizon of forest tree's behind them, A small smile and feeling of hope blossoming within her mind- There the vibrant green leaves stood out from the bleak surroundings she lived in, Almost illustrating just how out of reach a chance for a normal life was. A life without the constant threat of death.

* * *

**Please Read and Review for more :D**


End file.
